


Burden of Proof

by tydujour (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tydujour
Summary: 貂绒，玹容，一点点三。





	Burden of Proof

“别出声。”道英说。

什么？李泰容没听清。

不许出声，金道英不耐烦地重复了一遍。

还没来得及理解那句话，一记深顶，李泰容整个人都抖了一下，声音还没叫出口，道英已经捂住了他的嘴，把突然拔高的喘息堵了回去。

这一次他差点咬到舌头。眼泪马上流了出来，李泰容抬起头，像只哀哀戚戚的小动物那样望过去。道英，小动物用眼睛说，松手，我听话……，手捂得好紧，他不敢出声，嘴巴几乎都张不开了，只能艰难地伸出舌尖去舔道英的掌心，把他的指缝舔得湿漉漉的，可是道英的手掌完全没有松开的意思。

李泰容哭得都有点朦朦胧胧了，他感觉自己就像道英的玩具一样，被捂住嘴巴，扣着腰，在浅处用力地抽插，道英一点照顾他的意思也没有，他又难受又爽，怎么呼吸也忘掉了，嘴巴又被牢牢地堵住，整个人几乎喘不过气来，腰上掐着的力气很大，他痛得想往后缩，却怎么也动不了，只能躺在那里一个劲地流泪。

甚至不记得是什么时候结束的，只感觉呼吸一下子通畅起来，然后后脑勺传来那种很温暖的触感，过了一会儿，才意识到是道英正在揉他的头发，“还好吗？”，道英问。

李泰容点点头，然后又想起他已经可以说话了，“谢谢你”，他抽了抽鼻子，小声说。

金道英的脸上没什么表情，揉着他头发的手却慢下来了。李泰容有点忐忑地看着他，直到道英说，“现在还需要说谢谢吗。”

他们同时移开了目光。泰容伸手去拿床头的纸巾盒，慢慢地把自己收拾干净，道英看了他一会儿，率先打破了沉默：“收到了新案件的委托。”

“会很忙吗？”泰容接口问。

道英点头：“会在事务所那里多呆一会儿。”

李泰容蜷起身体，把自己缩进外套和拖鞋里面，“不要太累了。”

刚说完，就觉得哪里不对，两人之前的氛围暧昧地不像话，金道英愣了一下，泰容自己也愣了一下。

李泰容逃去卫生间洗澡，打开了水龙头，却站在镜子前不想动，腰上有几块新鲜的红印，是道英刚才掐的，李泰容想到这里，整个人不由得哆嗦了一下，他小心翼翼地伸出手，对着那几块印子戳了戳。现在还不是很疼。

说是会在事务所多呆一会儿，李泰容却没有想到道英连着好几天都没有回来，道英的房间里，被子叠得整整齐齐的，一点动过的痕迹也没有，冰箱里的食物倒是在减少，洗衣袋也被烘干又重新叠好了。应该是有回来拿过换洗的衣物，不过总是在泰容上班的时候。

他知道道英的工作真的很忙，但是挑着那个时间回来，是因为不想和自己碰面吗？还是那种关系不想进行下去了，所以想避免见到自己？李泰容迫切地想和道英谈一谈，却总没有打搅他的勇气，工作也做得磕磕巴巴的。

他和道英从高中就认识了，虽然去了不同的大学，但一直保持着联系，毕业之后，道英听说他也到了首尔工作，两个人就商量着一起租房子住。虽说是拼着房子，不过以他们的收入都可以负担起更好的生活条件，只是道英有委托的时候忙得脚不沾地，没工作的时候整天又懒得动弹，从没想过搬家这件事，而泰容纯粹是因为和道英一起住惯了，不想再有新的改变。

他们同居在一起三年多了，在此期间一直断断续续地保持着肉体关系，一开始，因为还住在一起，李泰容总觉得有点别扭，道英倒是明确地表示“我们只是在礼貌性上床而已”，多少帮他化解了一点心理上的负担，不管怎么说，长久以来，两个人总算是艰难地找到了平衡。

只有泰容心里还有点隐隐的不安。这种关系是他自己先提出来的，道英只不过是不想损害他们之间的关系所以被迫同意了——总会有这样的想法，对于道英，他总是有点歉疚，时不时地就想多照顾他一点，以至于正危险地在那条线的边缘打转。

他不知道道英是怎么想的，好奇的同时，更害怕清晰地知道他的答案，不管怎么说，两个人之间，道英一直是理性的那一个，产生那种依赖情绪的肯定只有他而已。

没有什么时间给他乱想。泰容的小组接到了新的咨询工作，对方刚刚准备进驻首尔的保健食品市场，他们手忙脚乱，整天都在跟文献和模型打交道。就在这一堆工作开始收尾的时候，道英那边也总算空闲下来。“晚上一起吃饭吗？案子差不多结束了”，道英发过来的短信这么说。

是摊牌的意思吗？李泰容有点惴惴不安。好啊，他回复。

道英：来事务所找我吧。

到了那边才发现是一个小型聚会，李泰容没有怎么来过这边，和道英的朋友们有见过面，但没有熟到能一起喝酒聊天的程度。中学的时候，他就不是很擅长社交的类型，这一点直到现在也没有长进多少。道英显然知道这一点，虽说是大家一起的聚会，还是寸步不离地陪着他，甚至到了泰容要推推他说“你自己去玩吧”的程度。

好在几杯酒之后人就能相互熟悉起来，聚会上又全部是差不多同辈的人，听说今天的主人公道英带来了从高中到现在的好朋友，都纷纷过来打招呼。知道了泰容正在投行做咨询方面的工作，还有个穿着灰西装的男人当场递过来了名片。

“怎么回事！”道英装着很不满的样子，“这不是给我庆祝吗？”

“大家只是借着给你庆祝的名义来喝酒嘛，”灰西装撇了撇嘴，继续开着玩笑，“好啦，不缠着泰容了”，他在道英肩上拍了一下，“第一场精神错乱的辩护——不错啦，也该放松一下，好好玩哦！”

边上的李泰容倒是愣住了，道英从没有和他讲起过工作上的细节，他也不知道道英在接这样的委托。怪不得这么久没回来，泰容缩了缩脖子，很危险吧，做为一个完完全全的外行人，他对这种案子不可避免地产生了很多联想。

道英注意到了他有点担忧的神色，笑着拍了拍他的肩：“不要听Ten瞎说，没电影里那么恐怖的，和一般的案子差不多。”想到了什么一样，“不过这边倒是有一位精神病专家哦。”

什么？泰容有点手忙脚乱地抗议。

道英知道他还有点在意，换了个话题：“要去我工作的地方看看吗？”

他跟着道英往楼上走，上面稍微安静一点，还有零零散散的人在说话，李泰容还是第一次来这边，有点好奇地四处打量着。

注意到了他的视线，金道英指了指右手边的小隔间，“那边是我的办公室。”

现在的话，外面的风景应该很好。这么说着，道英走到窗前，把遮光帘收了起来。首尔的夜景一下子映入眼帘。

喝酒喝得脸有些烫了，玻璃又凉乎乎的，李泰容把脸凑了过去，盯着外面出神，落地窗被他的呼吸熏出一块白雾来。道英看着他的样子，摇了摇头：我去给你弄一杯水来。

泰容含含糊糊地应了一声，还在盯着外面看。事务所的位置很好，望下去能看到汉江的夜景，江面上倒映着金灿灿的灯光。泰容又往前靠了一点，额头都贴上玻璃了，冰冰凉凉的很舒服，虽然在首尔呆了那么久，他却不知道原来汉江的晚上是这样子的，一下子看住了。

“很漂亮呢。”后面有人说。

李泰容吓了一跳，好像被抓到干了什么坏事一样，忐忑不安地转过身来的时候，整个人却愣住了。

是……在玹吗？

他几乎疑心自己看错了，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着对方的脸，要张开嘴说话，却什么话都说不出来，呼吸也忘记了，要站着也忘记了，整个人摇摇欲坠。

要掉下去了呢。郑在玹抬起手，做了一个虚扶的动作，却并没有要真正去拉他的意思。

这是怎么……

泰容还没反应过来，却被托着手肘站直了，道英不知道什么时候已经站在了他右边，空着的手扶着他的左臂。虽然两个人的身体还隔着一段距离，却总感觉是被保护性地拢在了怀里一样。

怎么回事？李泰容脸上还在发烫，道英好像感觉到了他的慌乱，轻轻按了按他的手肘，低下头介绍：“这是郑在玹，郑医生，刚才和你提起过的，在这个案子里帮了我很大忙——没有记错的话，郑医生应该和泰容是一个大学毕业的呢？”

李泰容正从道英手里接过水杯，听他说话，慌乱地点了点头，水有点烫，总算让他回过神来：是呢，是大学的后辈。

和泰容哥曾经都是音乐部的呢，在玹马上接过话题，还一起参加过社团的旅行。

虽然脸上还维持着笑容，李泰容已经快要尖叫起来了，只能紧紧地攥着杯子维持镇静。是吗，真巧啊，道英看了他一眼，郑医生也喜欢声乐吗？他又捏了捏泰容的胳膊，把他往后拉了一点。

两个人居然一本正经地谈起了唱歌。不知道是有意还是无意，一点眼光都没有向泰容投过来。李泰容站着也不是，直接走掉也不是，只好站在道英身后，有意把自己缩得小小的。

说来也奇怪，明明还在听他们聊天，注意力却完全集中不起来。等回过神来的时候，他已经一动不动地盯着在玹好久了。

在玹现在是精神科的医生吗？李泰容觉得有点不可思议。好长一段时间没有见面，在玹的样子也变了，比起以前，现在的郑在玹五官更加柔和了，动作温柔又克制。越仔细看他说话和微笑的样子，就越难把这个人和自己印象里的郑在玹联系起来。

自己印象里的郑在玹……李泰容微微打了个哆嗦，又往道英的身后靠了靠。要不是有道英扶着他，刚刚认出郑在玹的时候，他是怎么也站不住的。

因为在之前他们两个碰面的场合，李泰容总是跪着的时候多一点。

大学刚入学的时候，郑在玹就在学校里很有名气了。听说因为父母工作的原因，刚从美国回来，因为小时候一直接受着双语的教育，英语流利极了，在新生里面的成绩很出色，人也长得高挑帅气，是走在学校里都会听到别人议论的后辈。

人都会被优秀的人吸引，李泰容也是，音乐部的第一次集会他就注意到郑在玹了。在台上向后辈们做自我介绍的时候，在玹就坐在教室的第一排，向前倾着身子，很认真地听他说话，眼神交汇的时候，在玹会微微地眯着眼睛笑起来。

朋友问：“泰容最近去音乐社的活动去得很勤呢，是看上哪个学妹了吗？”

说什么啊！李泰容有点恼火。不过，像磁铁会吸引铁做的东西一样，他承认自己确实有被在玹吸引啦。对这个小自己两届的后辈很好奇，还想要和他成为朋友——这种想法对于二十岁的李泰容来说还很新奇。

在玹是很好亲近的类型，回过神来的时候，已经和在玹飞快地熟了起来，其中有没有刻意的因素，李泰容并不清楚。回想起来也觉得奇怪，明明他们差两届，并没有什么一起的课，碰面也单纯每周两三次的社团活动而已，凭着这么两三次就能熟到那个程度，他自己也觉得不可思议。

直到有一天朋友说，“泰容和一年级的在玹很要好吧”，那个时候，李泰容才隐隐约约地察觉出不对来。在玹一开始牵他手的时候，李泰容就有点不适应了，但心里想着“可能是在玹在美国养成的生活习惯，既然不是特别讨厌就要尊重”就没有拒绝，到后来，竟然到了没有身体上的接触就没办法的程度。现在想来，早在一开始，在玹和他就远远的超过了前后辈的关系，也超过了朋友之间的关系。

郑在玹一直是居心叵测的。只要一想起在玹微笑着注视他的样子，泰容就会忍不住地悄悄打寒颤，那种可怕的微笑就在他脑海里一直重复，弄得他头晕目眩，精疲力尽。

那一次是在某回社团活动后。泰容一个人留下来练舞，跳到一半，发现后门那边有人站着，他吓了一跳，回头看却发现是在玹，抱着胳膊靠在门上，好像正在出神一样。

在玹？李泰容问，怎么这个时候在这里？

啊，在玹扬了扬手中的文件夹，“去音乐室拿阿卡贝拉的谱子，昨天排练的时候忘记了——路过看到泰容哥跳舞，因为太好看了就忘记走了。”

什么啊，李泰容几乎要被他夸得不好意思起来：没有……。

在玹似乎有点犹豫，慢吞吞地说：“泰容哥知道自己很好看，又被很多人喜欢吧？”

什么？他不知道这是认真的还是在开玩笑，一时间都愣住了。

“把那些人都支使得团团转，却又什么都不给我们，用一些微笑和感谢的话就打发了，”下定了决心一样，郑在玹紧紧地盯着他，越靠越近，声音也渐渐低沉下来：“一直想跟哥说话，想跟哥变亲近呢，泰容哥也知道的吧？对待我的态度却和以前一模一样，如果不是什么也没有意识到的话，就是完全不把我当回事了呢。”

他都在说什么？李泰容的脑袋已经停止思考了，他不知道应该先解释“不是这样的”还是先回答那个问题，张了张嘴，刚要开口，在玹已经自顾自地说下去了：“在首尔有了崭新的规划吧，一旦到了那边，就会把我们都忘掉了，像丢玩具那样。”

你在说什么啊！李泰容着急起来，伸手去拉在玹的胳膊，要碰到的时候，却又想到了什么一样，赶紧缩了回来，“你怎么知道？”经由学长的介绍，大学毕业就要去首尔的一家投行工作，这件事泰容还对谁都没有说。

“不是吗？”在玹彷佛没有意识到他的动作，只是低着头看他。

被这样一问，泰容迷茫起来。的确，在他计算未来的时候，在玹是完全没有被考虑进去的。可在玹还比自己小两岁啊？

反正泰容哥马上就要毕业了，不会有什么损失的不是吗，在玹轻声地说，紧紧地盯着泰容。泰容好像真的想住了，什么反应也没有，只是低着头站在那里，于是郑在玹走过去，抱住他，把他的脸抬起来，用脸颊摩挲他的脖子和侧脸，摸着他的下唇，一边低声说话一边吻他。李泰容被亲得晕晕乎乎的，全身都开始发热，几乎要溶解在在玹的怀里。在玹圈着他，把手伸进他的衣服里，轻轻地抚摸他的上身，然后李泰容哆嗦起来，小声地说，一定要在这里吗？

他连拒绝的话都不会说。在玹稍微松开了手。“哥不喜欢吗？”他揽着泰容的肩，温柔地把他转向镜子：“这里能看到呢，泰容哥真的很漂亮。”

在玹进入他的时候从后面掐住了他的脖子，不要紧张，在玹说，哥会喜欢这个的。


End file.
